Mistletoe & Prefects
by RaspBerryStars
Summary: Ron and Hermione are patrolling Hogwarts around christmas time and come across a leafy green thing that tends to have people kissing under it. Spoilers for OOTP.


Just something I came up with tonight. Nothing special. I've sorta had the idea for Ron and Hermione to have kissed in OOTP for a while now, but this turned out pretty crappy. Maybe I'll right something better with them kissing in OOTP soon. Also, sorry about any spelling and/or grammer mistakes, but its late and I just really want to post this.

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

--

Mistletoe & Prefects

It was a quiet December night when Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger (who, it should be noted, were Gryffindor prefects) were patrolling the Castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The moon was shining very brightly, making the schools Christmas decorations bluntly visible to any passers eyes. At this exact moment, Ron and Hermione were in the middle of a nearly hateful debate (/fight) with Hermione seemingly being the current champion.

"Honestly Ronald," she said in a heated – but not angry – voice "if you cannot tell that Harry likes Cho, then clearly you don't know him very well."

"I never said he didn't like her," Ron spat back in his usual annoyed voice "I simply stated that I don't know why he fancies her so much."

"Well I suppose he finds her nice and enjoyable to be around" Hermione said, the bitter vocal tone from they're previous disagreement fading away. "I haven't spent too much time with her, but I've heard she's quiet lovely."

"Yeah… and pretty."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, you cannot like someone simply because of their physical appearance. You can feel attracted to them sexually, but you cannot contain genuine affection towards them."

Ron attempted to retort back, but the sentence Hermione had just uttered, specifically the "sexually" part had put Ron in a bit of a daze, because the word "sexually" sounded an awful lot like "sex", and the word "sex" coming from Hermione's lips sounded –

"Do you think they've snogged?" she suddenly asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I… what?"

"Do you think Harry and Cho have snogged?" she asked again, sounding the tiniest bit impatient.

"No" he said honestly, a sudden, terrifying thought popping into his head "why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why do you keep on asking" he said, attempting to look in the eye and finally realizing that in his brief departure from reality, Ron had failed to notice they had stopped walking, and, even more important, that Hermione's eyes had drifted above his head, to a small, leafy green plant hanging in the air atop of them.

Mistletoe.

"Oh" Ron said, his eyes, like Hermione's, transfixed on the object over them.

"Yeah, oh."

"So um, do they have mistletoe in the muggle world?" he asked, immediately regretting asking because of how stupid a question it was. _Hermione_ had been the one to see it first, so clearly she knew what it was.

She, however, didn't seem to notice Ron's small laps in judgment of words, simply answering "yeah", still not moving her eyes.

"So I take it you are aware of what people normally do under it?"

"I am aware."

Ron felt sick. He needed an icebreaker, something to take her attention away from they're current situation.

"Have you ever snogged anyone?" he suddenly blurted out.

"What?" she asked, her eyes immediately leaving the mistletoe and landing on Ron.

"Have you, you know, ever snogged anyone?" Ron asked again, his cheeks turning a bright color of red as he did so.

"Er… I don't think so. I'm not exactly sure you could call it a snog. I'm not really sure you could call it anything actually. I –"

"Call what a snog" Ron asked bitterly, cutting her off.

"Well Victor once –"

"_Krum!_"

"Yes. He once… attempted to try and kiss me. But I don't think it went the way me had hoped.

A small smirk found its way on to Ron's face. "How so."

"Well, I imagine he was nerves, I mean I certainly was (Ron's smirk faded), and I think he well… tried to kiss me, but, um… it ended up much more like a…" she paused, clearly trying to find the right words "a slightly overly enthusiastic peck on the cheek. Only it was on my lips."

Ron wasn't sure weather he should be angry or happy. On one hand, Krum had kissed Hermione, which made him very angry (of course, because Krum is a git and doesn't deserve to kiss anyone. Ron was sure his anger had _nothing_to do with his somewhat non-platonic feelings towers this particular female best friend.) One the other hand, though, he was a bit happy, because the kiss had clearly not gone so well for Krum (and again, Krum was a git, so it was right of him to fail at kissing. Ron's happiness had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Hermione!)

"Have you?"

"What?" Ron asked, once again realizing that his inner thoughts were getting the best of him.

"Have you ever snogged anyone?" she asked, looking possibly the most curious he had ever seen her.

"No" he said quietly. Hermione seemed happy. Ron wasn't.

"So…. I suppose we should… well…" she nudged the mistletoe.

"Oh… are… are we gonna do that?" Ron asked.

"Well it's just… this is Hogwarts." Hermione began "Who knows what kind of curses could be on the Christmas decorations around here, and mistletoe… it just seems like an obvious target."

Ron smiled, because while what Hermione was saying would sound normal coming from anyone else (well, pretty much anyone else. It would sound crazy coming from Fred or George) this was, after all, the Hermione Granger, and if Ron knew Hermione (which he was pretty sure he did) he knew that if Hogwarts mistletoe had some sort of a kissing curse, she would have known about it _forever_ ago and told him and Harry. No, Ron was most certain that he and Hermione didn't _have_ to snog, yet Hermione was clearly lying so they would…

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with taking precautions" Ron said, a very wide smirk forming on his face.

"I agree" she said back, with an identical smirk making curving its way onto her own features.

And then their lips met.

It swift and soft and sweet, and Ron was fairly sure that if he were to trade in all the best moments of his life for one super moment, it would not even be able to compete with this, because he, Ronald Weasley, was currently snogging a girl, and not just any girl, but _Hermione_. And she was snogging him back, seemingly enjoying it too, and doing this thing with her tongue so it like…. intertwined with his. All Ron could really think was… wow.

But of course, it had to end. After what Ron suspected to be about four and a half minutes, Hermione pulled away.

"Did…. did I do something wrong" Ron asked, trying his best to talk and catch his breath at the same time.

"No, it's just… I remembered we're supposed to be patrolling the castle and…" she look flustered, and as though she didn't know what to say (Ron was not sure he Hermione had ever not known what to say.) Ron thought she look prettier this way. "It's getting pretty late, isn't it? We should both be off to bed."

Ron smiled, suddenly knowing that, for now, this was all he was okay to get. And he couldn't have been happier.

"Yeah… sleep sounds good." And with that, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, _prefects_, headed off to bed, where they were both sure to dream about one and other.

--

I know, pretty bad. Sorry :(


End file.
